Esperar
by Kamui Vampire
Summary: Aunque no quería, esperaba. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya desde que decidió que no lo esperaría más? ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en mantener ese delicado vínculo abierto entre ambos? Advertencia: Yaoi


**Hola, lectores! :9  
><strong>

**Issie-chan (**MissLouder**)****, FELIZ NAVIDAD! ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────**

**Mi hermosa twinny, mi Hibari en rehabilitación, mi Milo, mi semidiosa x3 Tantas cosas que eres para mi!**

**Después de hacerte sufrir con la intriga aquí está tu regalo!**

**Advertencia: D18, Lime/Lemon (supongo), romance.**

* * *

><p><strong>+ ESPERAR +<strong>

**-o-**

– Cavallone, tenemos que hablar. – Decidió una mañana.

Dino parpadeó unos instantes. ¿Hibari Kyoya? ¿Hablar? Iba a ser un día agitado y apenas eran las 4:30 de la mañana.

– Mi vuelo sale a las 6:00, Kyoya. – Le recordó Dino mientras se ajustaba la corbata y consultaba con el espejo que todo estuviera en su lugar.

– No te pregunté a qué hora salía tu vuelo. – Corrigió Kyoya desde la comodidad de la cama mientras miraba el techo. – Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que hablemos, te estoy diciendo que vamos a hablar.

– Vamos, Kyoya, ¿no puede esto esperar hasta que regrese?

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar?

Dino tragó saliva, ahí estaba esa pregunta.

**+++ I. Hibari Kyoya +++**

Aunque no quería, esperaba. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya desde que decidió que no lo esperaría más? ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en mantener ese delicado vínculo abierto entre ambos? Sería tan fácil, tan cómodo, para ambos, simplemente cortarlo y seguir con sus vidas tal cual quisieran plantearlas; sin repentinas y repetidas visitas, sin repentinas y repetidas despedidas.

– Kyoya, espera. – Le había dicho entre besos años atrás en su adorada escuela en Namimori.

_Hibari Kyoya. 15 años. Sostiene un amorío con el jefe de una familia mafiosa, Cavallone Dino, alias Haneuma._

Después de su primer beso a espaldas de la ventana del comité disciplinario, cada vez que miraba a través de ella recordaba la suavidad de esos labios. Esa ventana jamás volvió a ser la misma.

– ¿Esperar qué? – Le preguntó de nuevo recostado ante esa bendita ventana mientras eran resguardados por la soledad nocturna de Namichu.

– Mañana salgo a Italia temprano. – Dino se encogió de hombros. – ¿Qué tal si mejor te llevo a tu casa, sí?

La pregunta le cayó como agua helada. Sin palabras se alejó de la maldita ventana y los brazos de Dino, que lo miró preocupado.

– ¿Kyoya?

– ¿Qué esperas? – Le regresó la pregunta. – ¿No vas a llevarme a casa?

Dino le sonrió. Su estúpida sonrisa hermosa.

¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia a ese hombre? No tenía nada bueno que esperar de él y, sin embargo, esperaba.

_Hibari Kyoya. 16 años. Sostiene un amorío con el jefe de una familia mafiosa, Cavallone Dino, alias Haneuma._

Por él estaba dispuesto a hacer las cosas más descabelladas que podía imaginar y, de hecho, ya podía tachar muchas de la lista. La marca en su muslo derecho se lo recordaba cada vez que la veía.

– No hablas en serio. – Le afirmó más que preguntarle.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo, Kyoya? – Preguntó con su maligna sonrisa hermosa y acercándose para depositar un beso en sus labios. – ¿No quieres tener un recuerdo mío tatuado siempre contigo?

¿Un simple recuerdo? En realidad no.

A veces el Haneuma hablaba mucho cuando tenían sexo, quizás porque simplemente sentía ganas de hablar con alguien y sabía que en esa posición Kyoya no podía huir.

– Eso va a dolerme más de lo que necesito y no es precisamente un tatuaje. – Dijo observando el hierro en su mano, esa cosa que él recordaba servía para marcar el ganado, ¿eso era él para Cavallone?

– No va a dolerte más de lo que termina doliéndote el cuerpo cuando haces tus berrinches. – ¿Estaba implicando con eso que él era mejor? – Será como un simple puñetazo en comparación.

– ¿Qué tiene de simple un puñetazo? – Rebatió Hibari mientras Dino reanudaba el ritmo de sus embestidas. – Además... ¿Para qué carajos quiero una marca... Tuya?

– No sé, ¿tal vez porque me amas? – Le besó la mano y la mantuvo cerca de su sonrisa, un panorama muy agradable a decir verdad. – Y quieres tener algo de mi contigo siempre.

– Sí, ¿y por qué no me dejas algo más tuyo, como un ojo o un órgano interno? – Preguntó con todo el sarcasmo posible y Dino rió con suavidad, una risa majestuosa.

– Porque aún podrías devolverme el ojo o un órgano interno, pero la marca se queda contigo... Siempre. – Lo besó con lentitud, ambos saboreando la boca del otro.

– Aún podría arrancarme la piel... – Rebatió Hibari por última vez.

Esa noche, cuando Hibari estaba a punto de venirse, Dino estampó el metal ardiente en el muslo derecho de su carnívoro y ahogó su gemido en un beso, uno largo en el que Hibari se encargó de dejar sus propias marcas en la espalda de Dino.

Un recuerdo, un simple recuerdo que no le garantizaba que Cavallone volvería siempre. Un simple recuerdo que lo obligaría a recordarlo cada segundo de su existencia. Un recuerdo que aumentaría la agonía de esperarlo siempre que se iba. Un recuerdo que se convertía en un elemento más de la tortuosa espera.

_Hibari Kyoya. 17 años. Sostiene un amorío con el jefe de una familia mafiosa, Cavallone Dino, alias Haneuma._

Tras la última aventura con los herbívoros, las cosas se habían calmado un poco, por lo menos para él. El Haneuma seguía en su vaivén de Japón a Italia y a quién le importa cuántos otros lugares. Esa noche llegó de la nada, lo sacó de su casa, lo metió en su auto, lo llevó a las afueras de la ciudad y se detuvo frente a una lujosa, pero discreta residencia.

– Sorpresa. – Le dijo entregándole unas llaves.

– No necesito esto, Haneuma. – Intentó regresárselas, pero Dino negó con su mano.

– Sé que no la necesitas, pero quiero dártela. – Sonrió, como siempre. – ¿No puedo darte regalos?

– No necesito tus regalos. – Reformuló Hibari.

– Lo sé. – Rió Dino recargándose en el auto. – Sé que no necesitas que te dé nada, pero...

La frase quedó inconclusa, al aire, sin final feliz.

– ¿Quieres entrar?

La pregunta rompió el silencio y Dino lo miró incrédulo.

– Es mi casa, si quiero puedo invitarte a pasar. – Continuó avanzando hacia la puerta.

Dino lo siguió y esa misma noche estrenaron cada rincón de la residencia. Besos en la puerta principal, caricias en los pasillos, toqueteos en el baño y claro, sexo en la cama.

La mañana llegó sin novedades, con la familiar nota de disculpa del Haneuma: "Lo siento de verdad, Kyoya. Recibí una llamada urgente de Italia. Te lo compensaré, lo prometo" firmada con un "te amo" en italiano.

Sinceramente, ¿qué esperaba? Sabía que nada bueno saldría de eso. Ya lo había arrastrado al mundo de la mafia, ¿y aún no le era suficiente? Porque si Sawada Tsunayoshi creía que había sido su deber como guardián lo que lo había orillado a aceptar, estaba muy equivocado.

_Hibari Kyoya. 18 años. Sostiene un amorío con el jefe de una familia mafiosa, Cavallone Dino, alias Haneuma._

De algún modo las cosas se habían dado y Sawada Tsunayoshi ocupaba ahora el puesto del décimo jefe Vongola, o Neo Primo como le decían otros. Los guardianes y él pasaron a formar parte de la colección de futuros héroes caídos de la Familia. Y después de muchos acuerdos y desacuerdos, terminaron todos con nuevas residencias en Italia. Italia, el país del Haneuma, el lugar al que siempre tendría que regresar, el lugar en donde siempre lo iba a hallar.

– ¡Ya basta, Kyoya! – Le dijo Dino evadiendo por milímetros la tonfa que lo había perseguido por toda la mansión Cavallone hasta llegar a su recámara.

Su única respuesta fue la mirada penetrante del chico. Sí, estaba enojado.

– Lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo? – Agregó.

"Lo lamento", pulsó el botón equivocado.

– No lo lamentas... Aún. – Advirtió el carnívoro.

Dino sintió un escalofrío, pero tuvo que mantenerse firme cuando Hibari se dejó ir contra él con todo su peso y sus llamas encendidas. Apenas logró sostenerlo con el mango de su látigo.

– ¿Qué ganas con esto, Kyoya? – Lo cuestionó como si entendiera.

– Pospuse una orden directa de esa excusa que tengo como supuesto jefe porque me pediste que viniera. – Le recordó como si Dino sufriera de una repentina amnesia.

– Así es este negocio, Kyoya. – Rebatió Dino. – Si las cosas se ponen difíciles, tenemos que estar ahí. Además dije que regreso en una semana, ¿cuál es el problema? En una semana puedes cumplir la misión de Tsuna y luego podemos ir a algún lado, sólo los dos.

Esperar una semana. Esperar un mes. Esperar un año. Esperar algunos años. Si Dino supiera lo que era esperar todo ese tiempo no tendría que golpearlo, pero de algún modo tenía que hacerlo sentir lo que él estaba sintiendo.

– No me hables como si no estuviera en tu "negocio", Haneuma. – Empujó hacia enfrente con todas sus fuerzas, pero, maldición, Cavallone era fuerte.

Los brazos de Dino estaban cediendo ante la rabia de Hibari. Tenía que hacer algo para quitárselo de encima y su cerebro formuló una arriesgada idea.

– Kyoya. – Lo llamó y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron estiró la parte superior de su cuerpo y lo besó.

El empuje de Hibari disminuyó por escasos segundos que Dino aprovechó para lanzarlo sobre la cama y clavarlo ahí con su peso.

– Quítate de encima. – Ordenó el carnívoro.

– Decídete. – Objetó Dino. – ¿Quieres que me quede o que me vaya?

– ¡Quiero que te vayas, Cavallone! – Espetó Hibari, la furia encarnada en cada sílaba. – ¡Sal de mi vida y déjame respirar!

Dino le sostuvo la mirada, luego suspiró. Se incorporó y sentó en la esquina de la cama mientras Hibari permaneció en la misma posición. Dino encendió un cigarrillo, lo que él sabía significaba que se sentía estresado. Quizás sí logró transmitirle el mensaje.

– ¿Quieres que me vaya? Está bien. – Dijo en voz baja, con aparente calma.

– Haneuma...

– ¿Quieres que salga de tu vida? Bien, lo haré.

– Cavallone...

Dino se levantó, caminó y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

– Si quieres puedes pedirle a Romario que te lleve a tu casa. – Le dijo sin voltear.

– Cavallone. – Lo llamó de nuevo Hibari, pero éste dio vuelta a la izquierda con la intención de marcharse.– ¡DINO!

Escuchó los pasos detenerse en el pasillo. Llevó una mano a su frente, a veces de verdad lo odiaba.

Claro que sabía cómo funcionaba el negocio. Lo que le carcomía los sesos era que el maldito Haneuma aún usara esa excusa como pretexto para dejarlo esperando. Si Cavallone no estuviera ahí, si reducirse a ser otro perro más de Sawada no le permitiera seguirle los pasos, jamás hubiera aceptado esa línea de trabajo.

¿Y todo para qué? Aún seguía esperando. _Esperándolo_.

_Hibari Kyoya. 19 años. Sostiene un amorío con el jefe de una familia mafiosa, Cavallone Dino, alias Haneuma._

– Ya me voy, Kyoya.

– Hm...

Dino tomó lugar a su lado en el barandal con vista al mar. Hibari acababa de terminar con una misión menos entretenida de lo que esperaba y estaba de vuelta en el hotel. No le sorprendió encontrar al Haneuma esperándolo con una botella de champán y velas por todos lados. Tan innecesariamente detallista como siempre.

Empezaron con una sesión de besos a modo de saludo y bienvenida de ambos. Luego prosiguieron sumergiéndose en el enorme jacuzzi que Dino se encargó de llenar de pétalos de rosas rojas. Continuaron con la recámara y terminaron rodando en el suelo. Una linda bienvenida-despedida comparada con otras.

– No me ignores, Kyoya... – Besó su mejilla.

– ¿No tenías que irte?

– Romario me recogerá a las 7:00 pm.

"6:30" captó Hibari en su exageradamente lujoso reloj, regalo de Dino.

No hubieron más palabras. Hibari simplemente recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Dino y ambos miraron el sol ocultarse frente a ellos, como si el mar se lo tragara dando paso a la penumbra de la noche. Una noche azul, con la nostalgia en el aire.

Si pudiera regresar el tiempo... Ignorar las insistencias del Haneuma, hacer su propia vida...

Hibari miró las estrellas cuando estuvo solo; incontables astros de luz que adornaban el cielo.

Quizás el no verlo en mucho tiempo era lo que hacía que su relación siguiera. Era como pausarla y después continuarla. Los lapsos de ausencia le recordaban las razones por las que había aceptado quedarse con él, pero cuando lo veía de nuevo no podía evitar añorar el pasado, ese tiempo donde aún era libre.

_Hibari Kyoya. 20 años. Sostiene un amorío con el jefe de una familia mafiosa, Cavallone Dino, alias Haneuma._

– ¿Por qué no te largas, regresas en unos años y averiguamos si para entonces tengo ganas de verte? – Estampó la puerta detrás de sí.

– ¡Kyoya! – Le gritó Dino del otro lado. – ¡Déjame entrar!

¿Entrar? ¿Otra vez? ¿Para qué?

– ¡Déjame en paz, Dino!

Al fin cesaron los golpes en la puerta.

– Por favor, no me odies, Kyoya...

Su corazón se saltó un latido. ¿Odiarlo? Muy tarde. Lo odiaba, sí, de eso no tenía la menor duda. Pero lo amaba más de lo que lo odiaba.

No escuchó nada más después de la súplica y lo invadió una sensación extraña. Se levantó de un salto, abrió la puerta y ya no estaba ahí. Tenía que admitir que había creído que no se iría.

– Dino... – Murmuró en la soledad del pasillo.

Azotó la puerta con toda su fuerza y casi la tira. Se adentró en el departamento destruyendo cualquier objeto que se le cruzara en el camino.

– ¡Maldito, estúpido!

Llegó al dormitorio y estampó su puño en la pared.

Su respiración agitada comenzaba a normalizarse y su corazón regresaba a su palpitar usual. Avanzó sintiéndose mareado y se dejó caer en la cama mirando al techo, luego giró para quedar sobre su costado y vio sobre la mesa un florero con una rosa roja fresca, casi acabada de poner. Estiró su brazo y tomó la flor con cuidado, pero los pétalos comenzaron a caerse, desmoronando la rosa antes de acercarla a sus labios al reconocer que era el beso de despedida de Dino.

**+++ II. Cavallone Dino +++**

Aunque no quería, lo hacía esperar. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya desde que decidió que no lo haría esperar más? ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en mantener ese delicado vínculo abierto entre ambos? Sería tan fácil, tan cómodo, para ambos, simplemente cortarlo y seguir con sus vidas tal cual quisieran plantearlas; sin repentinas y repetidas visitas, sin repentinas y repetidas despedidas.

En realidad nunca supo si sus sospechas de que Hibari lo había seguido hasta ese punto eran ciertas o sólo era su deseo creerlo. Tampoco tenía la valentía de preguntárselo.

_Cavallone Dino. 27 años. Sostiene un amorío con el guardián de la nube de Vongola, Hibari Kyoya._

Había sido una misión difícil, para todos. Muchos muertos y demasiados desaparecidos. No recordaba haber visto a su hermano menor tan molesto en mucho tiempo, hasta daba la impresión de ser un carnívoro, como diría Kyoya.

– ¿Cómo está Romario? – Hibari hizo la pregunta porque ver a Cavallone con un semblante tan serio no mejoraba la situación.

– ... Podría estar mejor. – Respondió Dino mirando lo que quedaba de la mansión destruida de esa familia osada que se atrevió a desafiar a Vongola tan brutalmente. – Se recuperará en un par de semanas, al menos eso dijo el doctor.

Hubo un nuevo silencio en el que frete a ellos pasaron varios de los subordinados de Vongola y de Cavallone intercambiando información sobre los heridos. Yamamoto pasó también frente a ellos y les ofreció una sonrisa, cansada y más apagada que de costumbre, pero por lo menos fue una sonrisa.

– No es tu culpa.

Lo escuchó decir y él negó con la cabeza.

– Si tan sólo hubiera llegado unos minutos antes...

– ¿Qué? – Cuestionó Hibari sentándose a su lado entre los escombros.

– No lo sé... Hubiera podido evitarlo... Quizás...

– O quizás no. – Hibari se encogió de hombros. – ¿Qué importa? Si va a recuperarse– –

– ¿No lo entiendes, Kyoya? – Alzó la voz, desesperado. – No sólo fue Romario, hay demasiadas víctimas y yo... Soy el jefe... No debí permitir que esto sucediera... Yo...

– Dino, cuando hablas así suenas patético. – Sentenció Hibari. – Por lo menos Sawada se mantiene estable frente a sus subordinados... No dudo que más tarde se encierre en su alcoba a llorar, pero al menos no lo hace frente a los demás.

Dino meditó sus palabras.

Fueron testigos del movimiento agitado a pesar de la victoria desabrida. Unos asistiendo a los heridos, otros buscando entre los escombros, otros más haciendo un par de llamadas, todos ocupados en lo suyo hasta que poco a poco el panorama comenzó a despejarse.

– Hibari-san. – Se acercó Tsuna algo indeciso. – Todos los heridos fueron llevados al hospital... Iré a revisar la situación en la base. Ustedes también deberían descansar... Es decir, um...

Hibari le hizo una señal con la mano, una que le decía "sí, váyanse ya de una vez". Tsuna suspiró, era obvio que no era el único que estaba cansado. Se dirigió a su auto y desde ahí los miró una última vez. Su hermano mayor y su rebelde nube eran de vital importancia para él, pero reconocía que no estaba en su poder ayudarlos en ese momento. El último en echarles un vistazo fue Gokudera al cerrar la puerta por la que Tsuna entró al auto y mirarlos por el espejo retrovisor; esos dos siempre eran un dolor de cabeza para su Juudaime.

Dino escuchó el suspiro involuntario de Hibari cuando éste vio el auto perderse en la distancia, dejándolos al fin completamente solos en ese desolado sitio.

– Estoy tan cansado de esto... – Admitió con más amargura de la que imaginó articular.

De nuevo esa faceta suya; aparecía de vez en cuando, como en el aniversario luctuoso de sus padres, algunas Navidades, unas cuantas discusiones con Kyoya y cuando una tragedia como esta sucedía.

– Ven.

Hibari se acercó a él y lo rodeó en un abrazo. Dino se dejó hacer y se acomodó en sus brazos con la naturalidad que los años le habían concedido.

– A veces me pregunto qué tanto cambiaría mi vida si no hubiera aceptado convertirme en el jefe de los Cavallone.

– En algún mundo paralelo no lo hiciste. – Hibari le hablaba como si se dirigiera a un niño pequeño. – Rechazaste el título, fuiste a una universidad, te graduaste como abogado y trabajas en un despacho con un sueldo menos gratificante que el que tienes aquí.

– No suena tan mal. – Medio sonrió Dino empezando a sentir una especie de nudo en la garganta.

– No habrías conocido al bebé, por ende tampoco a Sawada... Ni muchos menos a mí. – Hizo una pausa al ver que Dino no reaccionaba. – No suena tan mal... Sin mí en tu vida, podrías respirar con más tranquilidad.

¿Respirar? ¿Sin él?

Dino lo abrazó con fuerza.

– ¡No digas tonterías! – ¿Lloraba? – ¡Tú eres la única razón por la que sigo con vida! – Sí, lloraba. – Sí tú desaparecieras, yo... No sé qué haría. Sería como perder mi única esperanza, no sabría cómo seguir. Aunque me rodeara de gente, me sentiría infinitamente solo sin ti. Te necesito conmigo siempre, Kyoya... Siempre...

– ¿Cuánto significa "siempre" para ti?

Dino sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Siempre era siempre. Aunque a veces se ausentara, aunque a veces lo dejara esperando días, semanas, meses, años... Siempre era siempre, _siempre_.

_Cavallone Dino. 28 años. Sostiene un amorío con el guardián de la nube de Vongola, Hibari Kyoya._

De toda esa maraña de sentimientos que Kyoya le producía, el más importante sin duda alguna era que lo amaba: Desmedida e ilógicamente, con locura.

– Kyoya, ¿me amas?

Hibari lo miró como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que veía un ser humano. Luego se volvió y continuó cocinando como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

– ¿Entonces me odias? Es eso, ¿verdad? – Se lamentó Dino jugando con los cubiertos de la mesa. – ¿Kyoya? – No, no contestaba. – Kyoya... – Empezaba a sentirse deprimido. – ¿Si no dices nada significa que sí? – Se desplomó sobre la mesa derrotado. – Lo sabía...

El sonido del plato estrellarse contra la mesa lo hizo alzar la cabeza.

– Es la primera vez que cocino para alguien. – Le dijo Hibari y tomó asiento frente a él.

Dino se tomó su tiempo para decodificar el enunciado.

– ¡Kyoya! – Exclamó con emoción. – ¡Sí, acepto! ¡Me caso contigo!

– ¿Quién habló de matrimonio?

– Hibari, Hibari. – Hibird entró por la ventana abierta y se posó en la mano de su dueño.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Hibari cuando vio que cargaba un pequeño paquete con una nota enrollada.

Tomó la cajita y la nota, miró a Dino porque le molestaba la forma en que veía atentamente cada movimiento que hacía.

Y sí, el corazón de Dino latía como si acabara de correr un maratón mientras Hibari desenrollaba la nota con lo que le parecía una extrema lentitud. Sonrió en alguna parte de su mente cuando Hibari no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en par tras leer el mensaje escrito en italiano: "¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Pudo notar que algo en Kyoya había cambiado en ese instante y que, pasara lo que pasara, jamás volvería a ser el mismo Hibari Kyoya de antes.

Tenía que actuar._ Ahora_.

Se levantó, se colocó frente a Hibari, se hincó en una rodilla, tomó la cajita, la abrió, sacó un hermoso anillo y tomó entre sus manos las de Hibari que aún sostenían la nota.

– Kyoya, ¿te casarías conmigo?

La pregunta fue sincera, sin sonrisas exageradas, sin adornos.

Dino sabía que era la proposición más arriesgada a la que se enfrentaría jamás. Hibari era como un cubo de hielo: Helado, frío, gélido, casi cuadrado... Pero fácil de derretir, con la disposición de cambiar su estado físico; de un momento a otro podía explotar en un vapor violento o escurrirse como agua dejándolo en el olvido.

– ¿Matrimonio? ¿Matrimonio? – Repitió Hibird revoloteando al redor del comedor.

– ...

El silencio de Hibari lo ponía ansioso. ¿Notaría Kyoya que sus manos estaban temblando? Por la cercanía y el tacto era obvio que sí, pero no quería rendirse aún, no sin una respuesta.

– Kyoya, sé que suena descabellado... Y algo tonto, pero yo... Quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo... No sé, tener un par de hijos. – Y al fin Kyoya dejó de mirar el anillo. – Pero si no quieres está bien. – Se apresuró a decir. – Podemos hacer otras cosas... Como... Um... Sí...

– Dino. – Sintió una corazonada al ser llamado por su nombre después de tanto silencio. – ¿No vas a ponerme el anillo?

Dino sintió que moría en ese instante. El ligero sonrojo de Hibari y el nuevo brillo que surgió en sus ojos lo hacía lucir más hermoso de lo que ya era.

Tomó con torpeza la mano de Hibari y le colocó el anillo. Un signo de compromiso, de esperanza, de amor.

Un signo que decía "no importa cuánto tiempo pasé, tú y yo estamos reservados el uno para el otro".

_Cavallone Dino. 29 años. Sostiene un amorío con el guardián de la nube de Vongola, Hibari Kyoya._

La residencia estaba cerca de considerarse en ruinas. La estructura se mantenía aún firme, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los muebles, electrodomésticos, vajilla, adornos y demás cosas que conformaba la estancia. Todo había sido destruido durante la batalla campal que había ocupado unas 5 horas del día. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían invertido en seleccionar cada artículo para que fueran todos destrozados en 5 horas?

– Bien, ya acabamos con todo. ¿Feliz, Kyoya? – Preguntó con un sarcasmo áspero.

– No hasta que acabe contigo, Haneuma.

– Tch, ya basta, Kyoya. _Nunca_ es suficiente para ti.

– No me hables como si fuera una herbívora neurótica.

Oh, sí. El alcohol les había soltado la lengua y muchas cosas que debieron decirse mucho antes y otras cuantas que simplemente no debieron haber sido dichas desencadenaron la destrucción de lo que había sido su casa compartida.

– No lo haría si no te comportaras como una.

Y la tonfa voló peligrosamente cerca de su cara, pero esquivarla le costó 3 segundos de su atención, tiempo que Hibari aprovechó para lanzarse sobre él estrellándolo contra la pared más cercana.

– No sé por qué diablos acepté casarme con un idiota como tú. – Escupió Hibari deletreando odio con cada letra.

Dino sintió una repentina chispa de irritación estallar en su cerebro y empujó a Hibari tan lejos como pudo para recuperar la respiración.

– ¿Sí? Pues ojalá nunca hubieras aceptado. – Habló como si las palabras fueran veneno. – ¿Quién querría estar con un maniático como tú por el resto de su vida?

Hibari quiso destruirlo con la mirada, pero se le ocurrió algo mejor y funcionó.

Dino se quedó estático cuando Hibari se quitó el anillo y lo arrojó al suelo con furia.

El anillo, el compromiso, la esperanza, el amor... Estrellados contra el piso.

_Cavallone Dino. 30 años. Sostiene un amorío con el guardián de la nube de Vongola, Hibari Kyoya._

– Kyoya~

Repetía su nombre embelesado como idiota con la cara durmiente de Hibari a su lado.

Nada era mejor que pasar una noche de sexo con Kyoya y amanecer en su cama... Y verlo dormir y medir su respiración y escuchar sus latidos y sentir su calidez y simplemente mirarlo.

– ¿Cuántas veces más vas a repetir mi nombre? – Preguntó Hibari con enfado y sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

– Oh, ¿estabas despierto?

Hibari abrió los ojos y se topó con esos verdes que lo habían estado observando por quién sabe cuántas horas.

Dino se perdía en la profundidad de los ojos de Hibari, era como entrar a la materia que componía esa extraña nube en sus pupilas y de repente encontrarse observándolo desde fuera una vez más. Algo mágico.

– ¿Qué?

– Hmm... Nada. – Sonrió. Le gustaba que estuvieran así de cerca, dormir abrazados y despertar igual, aunque Hibari no lo correspondiera todo el tiempo. – Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre.

– Sería aburrido.

– Claro que no. – Contradijo Dino. – Todos los días descubro algo nuevo en ti con sólo mirarte.

– Todos los días que pasamos juntos. – Corrigió Hibari.

Dino sitió una repentina ansiedad. No dijo nada al respecto ni dejó de sonreír.

"Los días que pasamos juntos" eran en realidad esporádicos, eso no había cambiado ni con el tiempo ni con el matrimonio. Sabía que Hibari no estaba feliz con eso, él tampoco. Pero había cosas que ambos sabían que habían aceptado al iniciar su relación, la primera de ellas que ambos estaban involucrados con el negocio de la mafia, el cual requería tiempo y, desgraciadamente, más del que estaban dispuestos a darle.

– Kyoya, te amo.

Tenía que extinguir ese repentino dolor en su pecho. Pensar en que llegaría un día en el que jamás volvería a ver a Hibari era como pedirle que pensara en algo peor que el fin del mundo.

Hibari lo miró con ojos que decían "no me engañas, Haneuma", pero en vez de ahondar en el asunto optó por dejar un beso en sus labios.

– Yo también descubro cosas en ti cuando estamos juntos.

– ¿Cómo qué? – Preguntó Dino sedado por el roce de labios.

– Como distinguir tus falsas sonrisas.

Dino regresó a la realidad. Detallar a Hibari en esa cercanía implicaba que Hibari hiciera lo mismo con él.

_Cavallone Dino. 31 años. Sostiene un amorío con el guardián de la nube de Vongola, Hibari Kyoya._

Una fecha que le costaba trabajo mencionar. Hoy... Esa fecha. El cementerio.

Dino siguió el familiar camino de mármol que conducía al lujoso mausoleo de la familia Cavallone. Se detuvo al estar frente a él y lo miró: Su última morada.

Vio pasar como una cinta cinematográfica con el resumen de su vida, lo bueno y lo malo, todo en escasos 2 segundos. Por inercia apretó la mano entre la suya y recordó que Kyoya nunca se reusaba a acompañarlo. Nunca supo porqué había accedido tan obedientemente, pero le reconfortaba sentirse acompañado de su persona amada frente a ese monumento en particular.

– Lo siento, siempre te arrastro conmigo a este lugar. – Se disculpó mientras arreglaba las flores en un florero que quizás no lograría contenerlas todas.

– No me molesta. – Contestó Hibari mirando por enésima vez la foto de los padres de Dino mientras mantenía una postura calmada con las manos en los bolsillos.

– Gracias...

El silencio era literalmente sepulcral cuando ambos se quedaba callados.

Dino terminó de amontonar las flores y se acercó para dejarlas sobre el pequeño altar que se alzaba frente a la tumba. No supo si fue el suelo, el clima, la tención o Dios lo que hizo que resbalara y el jarrón cayera a unos centímetros haciéndose añicos y arruinando las coloridas flores.

Hibari iba a acercarse, quiso hacerlo, pero algo en la falta de acción de Dino hizo que sólo diera un paso al frente y se detuviera allí.

– Ja, ja... – Rió Dino con amargura. – Han pasado tantos años y aún así... Cada vez que vengo a este sitio no puedo dejar de temblar...

Se sentía repentinamente patético, pequeñísimo ante la mirada de las fotografías que parecían mirarlo expectantes. "¿Qué noticias hay en la familia, Dino?" "¿Cuántos nuevos aliados tenemos?" "¿Haz mantenido a la altura el apellido Cavallone?"

Y luego empezaba a sentirse abandonado, solo, y sentía la urgencia de salir corriendo y regresar a la falsa seguridad de su trabajo. Crearse una ilusión en la que todo estaba bien y las cosas siempre salían como sus padres lo esperarían. Un mundo utópico en el que los hacía sentirse orgullosos de tener un hijo ejemplar como lo era Dino CAVALLONE.

_Cavallone_. Ojalá ordenando las letras en otra secuencia pudiera detener el flujo de la sangre "cavallonica" en sus venas; olvidarse de Cavallone y ser DINO; regresar el tiempo; rechazar el título; asistir a una universidad; graduarse como abogado; y trabajar en un despacho con un sueldo menos gratificante que el que tenía ahora... No haber conocido a Reborn, ni a Tsuna ni mucho menos a...

– No tienes que fingir ser fuerte conmigo. – Escuchó la voz de Hibari y lo vio de rodillas junto a él. – Si quieres llorar, sólo hazlo.

El simple hecho de que Hibari estuviera ahí era suficiente para acabar con todas las pesadillas que cobraban vida en ese recinto lúgubre, le regresaba el aire a los pulmones.

– Kyoya...

Los brazos de Hibari lo rodearon con simpatía, diciéndole "sí, lo sé, está bien".

Si pudiera tener a Hibari en cada instante y momento su mundo estaría al fin completo.

_Cavallone Dino. 32 años. Sostiene un amorío con el guardián de la nube de Vongola, Hibari Kyoya._

Al rompecabezas que tenían por relación le faltaban piezas. Eso dejaba pequeños vacíos que simplemente no podían cubrirse con nada. Nunca. Porque las piezas que faltaban eran completamente destruidas por alguno de los dos o por ambos y eran incuestionablemente irreparables.

– ¡Maldita sea, Kyoya! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de actuar como un mocoso?

– Cuando te muerda hasta la muerte.

Nadie nunca ponía fin a esa serie de ofensas absurdas. Ni siquiera cuando ambos acababan completamente exhaustos y casi desangrándose en el suelo.

Dino pensaba a veces que estar con Hibari era estar en el paraíso, otras una especie de limbo y otras más, como esa, el infierno.

No sabía cómo dos personas que se amaban tanto y habían llegado tan lejos en una relación podían tirarlo todo a la basura de un momento a otro; atacarse de repente y desgarrar el bonito lienzo que habían formado.

Empezaba a cansarse de amarlo tanto y presentía que Kyoya también.

Sentía enojo, coraje. Por un lado porque a veces Kyoya no parecía comprender más allá de lo que su instinto carnívoro le dictaba, pero más que nada por ser incapaz de dejar de amarlo. ¿Por qué diablos era tan difícil?

– Pues apresúrate entonces. – Le contestó. – Ya quiero que se acabe esto.

– A veces te odio tanto...

– ... Yo también me odio.

Se odiaba por ser incapaz de odiar a Kyoya y ser incapaz de hacer que Kyoya lo odiara lo suficiente para dejarlo. Alguien tenía que acabar con eso.

**+++ III. Los dos +++**

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar?

Dino tragó saliva, ahí estaba esa pregunta. Había estado rehuyéndola durante tanto tiempo que a esas alturas ya le debía años de explicaciones. Pero, ¿qué podía decirle que no supiera ya? Tendría que repetirle el mismo viejo y gastado discurso de siempre. Después discutirían, él tomaría su vuelo, volvería un tiempo después, se verían, harían cosas extremas y luego discutirían de nuevo. Un ciclo eterno. Un ciclo perfecto e interminable.

– Escucha... No pretendo pasar así toda la vida...

– Hmm... ¿Quieres ponerle fin a esto?

Dino se alejó del espejo y se sentó en la esquina de la cama. ¿_Quería_ ponerle fin?

Hibari se incorporó hasta sentarse en la cama con las piernas dobladas y sus brazos recargados en ellas, al hacerlo se percató que había dormido sólo con la camisa de Dino cubriendo su cuerpo. Eso le hizo sentir cierta incomodidad de repente; a veces las cosas de Dino se sentían tan ajenas a él, a pesar de que compartían el mismo mundo, el mismo todo, a veces se sentía tan foráneo, tan lejos de él.

– Sí. – Contestó Dino al fin. – Quiero ponerle un final, pero no como tú piensas.

Hibari lo miró en espera de una explicación más concreta, pero Dino se levantó, tomó su celular y marcó un número.

– ¿Romario? – Habló ante la atenta mirada de Hibari. – Sé que debí avisarte antes, pero, por favor, cancela la reunión en España. – Hibari desvió la mirada. – Lo sé, lo sé, pero es algo importante... No, no puede esperar más. Me disculparé con ellos en cuanto pueda... ¿Eh? – Dino miró a Kyoya y luego sonrió un poco. – Lo haré, no te preocupes.

"Cuídelo, jefe", le había dicho Romario. Colgó y se dirigió a la cama de nuevo, se sentó más cerca de Hibari esta vez.

– ¿Piensas solucionar las cosas faltando a tu trabajo?

– No es eso. Kyoya... – Lo llamó porque Hibari no lo miraba. Con su mano tomó su rostro con cuidado y lo giró en su dirección. – Yo te amo, no quiero que dudes eso ni por instante.

– Siempre es lo mismo. – Suspiró Hibari alejando la mano de Dino. – La verdad estoy cansado de todo esto.

– Yo también, Kyoya. Por eso quiero acabar con esto... Este ciclo sin sentido donde caemos siempre en los mismos errores. Han pasado tantos años...

– ¿Qué va a cambiar? – Hibari fue al punto, no quería que el ciclo se les adelantara.

– ¿Que quieres que cambie?

Hibari lo miró con enfado. No iba a decirle "no quiero que te vayas" lloriqueando como un herbívoro, tampoco iba implorarle "deja la mafia" como una esposa necesitada. "¿Qué puede cambiar?" era la siguiente pregunta, pero lanzarla al aire no iba a contestarla.

– Tú... Yo... Y esto. – Contestó porque sabía que esas tres cosas debían cambiar.

Dino asintió con lentitud, eran muchas cosas las que tendrían que cambiar para arreglar esas tres.

– ¿Tu me amas, Kyoya?

Hibari chasqueó la lengua. Esa estúpida pregunta.

– ¿Por qué siempre quieres verme rogándote como un herbívoro? – Estaba molesto. – ¿Tanto te gusta verme así?

– Claro que no. – Dino también comenzaba a enfadarse. – No lo hago para humillarte, lo hago porque... Tú nunca me lo dices.

– ¿Y tanto necesitas escucharlo? ¿No he hecho ya demasiadas cosas por ti?

– ¡No eres el único que ha hecho cosas por el otro, Kyoya!

– ¿Sí? Dime qué diablos has hecho tú por mí. ¿Tatuarme? ¿Marcarme como una propiedad tuya? ¿Ponerme el sello de Cavallone como a una de tus cosas?

– Creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre el tatuaje antes.

– ¡Hablo de esto, Dino! – Hibari levantó su mano mostrando el anillo que compartían.

Ambos volvieron al silencio. ¿Qué podía cambiar? No Dino, no Hibari.

– Si quieres quitarte el anillo, hazlo... – Suspiró Dino recargándose en la cabecera de la cama, junto a Hibari. – Nunca he querido marcarte y mucho menos con el sello de los Cavallone. Jamás he querido robarte tu libertad. Quiero que estés conmigo... Pero no a la fuerza.

– No te hagas ilusiones, Haneuma. Si estoy aquí es porque quiero.

Dino quería sonreír, pero no podía.

– En serio, Kyoya, ¿por qué estás conmigo?

– Porque te amo.

Dino quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían.

– ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, Kyoya?

– No así, Haneuma.

Dino lo miró. Al fin estaban de acuerdo en algo.

Tantos años en desacuerdo constante y ahora rompían el ciclo.

– ¿Qué sugieres?

– Dame una fecha.

Dino alzó una ceja ante la ambigüedad de la petición.

– ¿Una fecha? – Repitió.

– Una fecha en la que siempre, sin importar dónde estemos o lo que suceda, nos veremos. – Explicó Hibari. – Si alguno de los dos faltara ese día, esto se termina. – Sentenció.

Dino consideró sus palabras. "Terminar" era acabar irremediablemente con su relación. Pero entendía lo radical de esa decisión, tenía sentido; si eran incapaces de verse siquiera un día en específico, si faltaban a una simple promesa, si regresaban al ciclo, no soportarían estar juntos el resto de sus vidas.

En ese momento ambos entendieron que nunca llegaron a odiarse lo suficiente para abandonar al otro simplemente porque no querían hacerlo, ya no individualmente, si no como una mente colectiva en la que ambos residían, un pensamiento único: "Te necesito. A veces te odio, pero te amo demasiado para dejarte". Ya no Dino / Hibari. Era esa cosa que llamaban "relación" la que hablaba por ellos, la que los definía, la que les daba su lugar en el universo.

– Diciembre 18.

Hibari asintió. Decidido, agendado, pactado.

Dino se acercó a él y lo besó para sellar el trato. Cuando se separó, Hibari jaló su rostro para reanudar el beso.

– No voy a dejarte ir... Nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Diciembre 18. Ok, bueno... No iba a poner "Diciembre 2425" xD Y como esta fecha es especial para quienes amamos esta OTP decidí ponerle ésta. Y hablando de diciembre 18, ese día publiqué un fic D18 para conmemorar esta OTP y recibí unas lindas reviews de Kaoru Hitada-san, pero como no tiene profile no tengo forma de agradecerle más que por este medio. ****Kaoru Hitada-san! Espero que estés leyendo esto: Muchísimas gracias por tu linda review :) Y yo también creo que Akira Amano apoya el D18 ;D  
><strong>

**Waaaah! Regalo entregado :D  
><strong>

**Qué tal estuvo? Sí, mucho romance jaja lo sé, pero necesitamos romance con estos chicos sexys!**

**Issie-chan! Sabes que te amo y deseo que en esta Navidad y simpre estés bien! (Por eso cuida tu salud, si?)**

**Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi y para mi (que es mucho x3). Cuenta conmigo siempre. Love you, my Milo!**

**-Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, opiniones, Reviews, son todas bienvenidas. OwO**


End file.
